FBI Washington
Parked (GTA VC) (GTA VCS) | carcols = GTA Vice City | modelname = fbicar | handlingname = FBICAR | textlabelname = FBICAR }} The FBI Washington is a law enforcement sedan in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' As the name implies, the FBI Washington is a variant of the Washington adopted for use by the FBI. Introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the FBI Washington sports only minor differences that distinguish it from a conventional Washington. The most evident difference is its unique dark gray color, as well as side trims that run from the front to the back and over the wheel wells. Unlike the FBI Rancher, the FBI Washington emits a siren but has neither a visible strobe light nor an actual light emitted from the where the "invisible" strobe light should be. The vehicle reappears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, this time with a white color. Unlike its previous appearance, the vehicle's siren has been rectified, in which a red light is emitted from the dashboard (without an actual strobe light visible). Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' It has better handling and is faster than the standard Washington. The FBI Washington is more stable than the Police car in the game, which has a tendency to roll on the slightest grade. The player may also use the FBI Washington to start Vigilante missions. 3D Universe Overview Locations While implied to be used by the FBI to pursue a player with a 5-star wanted level, the FBI Washington is not normally driven by FBI agents in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, as the FBI Rancher already serves this purpose. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the FBI Washington effectively replaces the FBI Rancher as the vehicle of choice by the FBI, implying that it was probably phased out as the vehicle of choice by the FBI between the events of both games. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked behind the Rock City music store in Downtown Vice City, just south of a Well Stacked Pizza Co restaurant. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The FBI Washington is not parked anywhere. Instead, the player has to achieve a five-star wanted level and either jack a pursuing FBI Washington or one at a roadblock. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Due to its near similar design to a regular Washington, the FBI Washington can occasionally be confused as being used by the French during "All Hands On Deck!". However, their cars are actually regular Washingtons, as evidenced by their lack of side trimming and the fact that they are black, while the FBI Washington is dark gray. And when they stop near the pier, they appear to have "stretchy" suspensions, like a regular Washington. *The FBI Washington is one of the only two law enforcement vehicles that can be repaired/resprayed at the Pay 'n' Spray. (The other being the VCPD Cheetah). Even though the FBI Washington can be resprayed, but the FBI Rancher can not. *When inputting the "Pedestrians come to your car" cheat, and put it near a cop, you will not receive a wanted level. (usually, a one-star wanted level is gained If you put the cheat near a cop while in a Police vehicle). *The FBI Washington is probably an unfinished vehicle, considering its very similar look to a regular Washington, unseen siren, hidden place to find it, it can be resprayed/repaired and the fact that FBI agents never use it. *The FBI Washington shares the same horn as the Kuruma and the FBI Car from Grand Theft Auto III. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The car cannot be repaired/resprayed, thus making it difficult to obtain one, one way to get on is to survive a five-star rampage and then going to the Pay N' Spray hopefully having the chance of the car being there, but since the FBI blockades in GTA Vice City Stories easily take down any car the best way to do this is to buy a bullet-proof vehicle and then getting five-stars, going to the Pay N' Spray and if the blockade was near the area then there should be an FBI Washington. *The FBI Washington has the same engine sound as the Taxi, in addition to having the same horn as the WinterGreen and low-grade door sounds from cars like the Perennial, which is odd compared to the Vice City version. *The primary siren is shared with the VCPD Enforcer and the VCPD WinterGreen. *The FBI Washington's original color is white, but when the player first gets 5 wanted stars and these vehicles start appearing, the car sometimes appear black, rarely sky blue, though it changes its color back to white after some time. Sometimes, FBI Washingtons can mysteriously change color when driving, right before the players' eyes, even while being driven by the player. Also, the FBI Washingtons that are used for barricading the roads are white. See Also * Washington - Civilian equivalent. * Special Agent Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. * FBI Car - Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalents. * FBI Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. * FIB Buffalo - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:Washington es:FBI Washington fr:FBI Washington pl:FBI Washington ru:ФБР Washington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sedans Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles